The Lost Warrior/Chapter 3
Chapter description Graystripe's PoV :Graystripe notes that thinking about Silverstream made him more determined not to become a kittypet. He ducks under an open window and goes onto the branch of a tree by it, and he jumps from branch to branch. He thinks that he has to get to know where he is trapped, but needs a guide to best learn the new terrain, if he can find her. He lands on the ground and calls for Millie, but a voice says that she is not around. :Graystripe turns, and sees two kittypets sitting on a table outside. The white one confirms that they haven't seen or heard from her all day. Graystripe checks that she does come here at least sometimes, and the black kittypet answers that she probably does, when she feels like it. The white cat adds that they heard about him, calling Graystripe "stranger". The black cat asks if there rumors are true, if he was really once a wild forest cat, while the white kittypet presses if he really ate bones. Graystripe thinks this thought is ridiculous and is angered. He snarls that he ate the bones, especially of two lazy kittypets like them, causing the two kittypets hiss and run away. Graystripe is left alone, and he contemplates that that wasn't as much fun as he'd thought. He thinks that he's not a kittypet, but doesn’t feel like a warrior either. He only feels lonely. :A few days later, Graystripe is sleeping outside by some plants, when Millie walks on the top of the fence and calls to Graystripe to wake up. Graystripe is standing when Millie tells him that he is sleeping the day away. She tells him to come with her, since she has something to show him. The two cross train tracks, and Graystripe learns Millie's Twolegs were on a "vacation" which was why he couldn't find her. The two duck under a fence and walk on a field. Graystripe doesn't understand much of what Millie is saying, but when he sees her surprise, everything else seems unimportant; in front of them is a forest. Millie asks if he likes it, and says she thought it might remind him of his home in the forest. Graystripe exclaims that it is beautiful, and that he had no idea anything like that was around here. The gray tom asks how he can repay her, but Millie responds that she's just glad he's happy. Graystripe bounds along and tells her to come on. :Graystripe walks through the forest and thinks that it's like a dream, with real trees, and real leaves, but he breaks off his thoughts. His looks down at a mouse, and he is glad that there is real food. Graystripe triumphantly crouches down and pounces for mouse, but it runs away and he can't catch it. Millie approaches from behind and asks if he's all right, but Graystripe growls that it was pitiful. He says he knew he was getting soft, living with Twolegs, but he is more out of shape than he realized. Millie tells him to come on and never mind the mouse. She says they should just enjoy the beautiful and talk for a while. She suggests he tells her more about his home. :Graystripe and Millie happily lie down on the grass together, sunlight slanting on them. Graystripe thinks that it is fun telling Millie about ThunderClan; the joy and love of close Clanmates, the pride of fulfilling warrior duties, the independence and self-reliance that a kittypet can't come close to. Graystripe frowns and thinks that he must be doing a great job, because suddenly Millie gets up and asks him to teach her how to hunt. :Graystripe thinks that she's serious, and since he has been both a mentor and apprentice, he knows where to start. He shows her how to do it, then sits on a rock and gives her advice as she tries out herself. Soon they change from movement to scent. Graystripe tells Millie to concentrate, and Millie closes her eyes and sniffs. She spots a mouse under a root, and Graystripe congratulates her on scenting her first mouse, challenging her to catch it. Millie stalks forward then pounces, and successfully catches it. Graystripe pads toward her and says she did well, and Millie is surprised and comments that it is delicious. Graystripe isn't surprised when she next asks him to teach her how to fight, and Graystripe and Millie are seen circling each other in the grass. :Later, they are walking on a sidewalk, and Millie asks if all the Clan leader's names end in "star". Graystripe tells her that they do, after talking to StarClan and get their nine lives. Graystripe thinks that Millie will eventually lose interest, but when the two are walking on another sidewalk, and Millie asks if the medicine cats really know how to heal wounds. Graystripe replies that they are brilliant at it, and Millie speculates that it sounds much better than a trip to the vet. Next, Millie is in the forest, seen swiping at Graystripe's head as he ducks, and Graystripe notes that she doesn't lost interest and is good at it too. The two are next seen walking on a roof at night, where Millie asks if they don't know how much food they'll have when it gets cold. Graystripe replies that there is no guarantee, but warriors hunt for the Clan and make sure everyone gets enough. The two are seen battle practicing again, and Graystripe tells the reader that he and Millie end up practicing for days. They are finally seen sitting the chimney of a house at night. Millie says that it sounds like an adventure, where every day you don't know what to expect. She adds that that's not like her life here at all, and Graystripe sadly agrees. :Later, Graystripe is glad they practiced; when he and Millie encounter Duke while in the forest. The kittypet comes out of a bush, and speculates that a couple of puny little kittens are play-fighting, and he chuckles. Millie anxiously says they don't want trouble and will leave, but Duke- a tortoiseshell kittypet and tabby kittypet behind him- snarls that she says that like she thinks he's interested in what they're going to do. He says they will take a serious beating. Millie warns Graystripe that they should go, but Graystripe argues that a warrior stands and fights. Millie protests that she's not a warrior, and Graystripe thinks that she's probably right, and realizes that they're outnumbered, but Duke runs forward and jumps at Graystripe. The gray tom thinks that Duke already made him scamper away once, and will not let that happen again. Graystripe thinks that Millie is immediately impressive with fighting, and she scratches the tortoiseshell while Graystripe fights Duke. She then hisses at the tabby, and Graystripe notes that she is a fast learner. :Duke and Graystripe fight longer, but Graystripe thinks he can end the fight right now, and bites near Duke's throat. Duke hisses to let go, and springs back, asking what he was doing, as Graystripe could have killed him. He and the two kittypets run off, and Duke hisses that they are a pair of savages. All of a sudden, Graystripe gets memories of the fights with ShadowClan, and the battle against BloodClan and the old feelings of what it's like to be a warrior rush back. He thinks that he is not a warrior anymore. :It is almost night, and Millie is happily walks down the hill, saying that it was incredible, and she's never done anything like that. She adds that Graystripe was incredible, and asks him if he knows what it means, as nobody beats Duke. Graystripe follows behind her, tail down, and hesitantly says that he guesses so. Millie says that she sees Graystripe in a new light, and he doesn't belong here, living with Twolegs. She tells him to rejoin his Clan again. Graystripe stammers that that won't happen, but Millie is confused and asks why not, since he wants to go back to his Clan. Graystripe says that he doesn't want to talk about it. Millie objects but is cut off by Graystripe, who snaps that he can't, as he doesn't even know how to get there. He adds that ThunderClan might have moved or been destroyed, and sadly murmurs that he just can't. Millie, is surprised, and says that she didn’t think that he would be one to give up. Graystripe snarls that she must not know him very well, and Millie jumps back. Graystripe runs into the forest, leaving Millie to stand there. Characters Major *Millie }} Minor *White-furred kittypet *Duke *Tabby kittypet with white paws *Tortoiseshell kittypet }} Mentioned }} Notes and references Category:The Lost Warrior Category:Graphic novel arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Graystripe's Adventure